


Let it Out

by Kamisori



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamisori/pseuds/Kamisori
Summary: The skellie boys really are best bois.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 63





	Let it Out

After a long day of breaks and selling hot dogs and hot cats, Sans expected several things when he walked through the door of his and his brother’s house.

He expected Papyrus to be making spaghetti—it was dinner time, after all. Paps had a strict schedule and he would religiously stick to it, unless Undyne or someone wanted to hang out. Sans would greet his bro and make a pun. Paps would admonish him for his low-bar humor. ~~Even though they both knew Paps secretly loved puns.~~ In retaliation, his bro would shout at him again to pick up his sock on the floor, to which he would respond, “ok.” The sock would stay where it was, and him and Paps would eat dinner before watching some TV.

That was the routine the brothers had.

Not walking in to Papyrus’ desperate face and your uncontrolled sobs. Papyrus was awkwardly hugging you on the couch.

Sans had paused in shock at the scene in front of him. His eye sparked blue, but only for a second.

Someone, somewhere, was going to have a bad time.

“SANS, YOU’RE HOME!” Paps said, relieved. “THANK THE STARS! OUR FRIEND HERE RUSHED INTO OUR HOME JUST AS I WAS PREPPING TO MAKE MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI. THEY HAVE BEEN INCONSOLABLE FOR THE BETTER PART OF AN HOUR NOW! I’M AFRAID THE HUMAN WILL DEHYDRATE AT THE RATE!”

“It would be a _sad_ time if they _dried out_ on us,” said Sans. He heard the faint sound of a phone vibrating, but made no move to acknowledge it.

__

“NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR PUNS, SANS! YOU’LL MAKE OUR HUMAN FRIEND WORSE!”

__

“Heh, sorry bro.”

__

Sans closed the front door and stuffed his hands into his sweater pockets. His hidden fists clenched together tightly. He had gotten a peak at your stats when his magic had flared. Your max HP had lowered. It took quite a bit to lower someone’s max HoPe score. 

__

“Hey, buddy,” Sans said as he sat on your other side. “Why the waterworks?”

__

Your sobs lessened as you tried to form words. Stuttered syllables and anguished sounds replaced your normal voice, but no actual sentences formed. After a few seconds of failed speech, you opted to dislodge yourself from Papyrus and launched yourself at Sans. The shorter skeleton was almost knocked over by the force of your sudden embrace. He saw your phone light up out of the corner of his socket as it vibrated on the coffee table. 

__

Papyrus sighed loudly.

__

“THAT’S ABOUT HOW FAR I GOT WHEN I ASKED THEM WHAT WAS WRONG,” said Papyrus. “I HOPE THEY CAN TELL US WHAT HAPPENED SOON. I AM WORRIED.”

__

“I’m sure they’re just a little _tongue-tied_ right now, bro. They’ll be _wailing on us_ about what’s got them so worked up in a bit.”

__

Sans grinned as Papyrus placed his hands in front of his face and forced himself to calm down.

__

“SANS.”

__

“Yeah, bro?”

__

“I’M GOING INTO THE OTHER ROOM TO MAKE SPAGHETTI FOR US AND OUR FRIEND HERE.”

__

“Ok, bro.”

__

“AND WHEN I COME BACK, I DON’T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER PUN.”

__

“Sure, bro.”

__

With a flourish of his scarf, Papyrus disappeared into the kitchen to start supper.

__

Sans sighed quietly to himself. He adjusted his position to be more comfortable for both of you. Bones were not known to be the best of pillows. 

__

Your sobs were quieter now, but the tears showed no signs of stopping. A quick peak at your stats displayed no improvement to your HoPe.

__

“Jeez, kid. Whatever happened did a real _number_ on you, huh?” Sans mumbled. 

__

Your phone lit up and buzzed again.

__

This time, Sans saw your display screen.

__

_7 missed calls…_

__

_26 unread text messages..._

__

...and a quick message preview of your newest text.

__

_“She was a mistake! I only...”_

__

Sans had a pretty solid idea of why you were upset now.

__

His eye sparked blue, again. 

__

They were going to **h a v e a b a d t i m e**.

__


End file.
